When I am King
by Whitewolf1312
Summary: A little one shot about what Scar wants to change when he is King. Before Scar knew Mufassa would be King.


When I Become King...

Sarabi and Taka sat panting under Rafikis tree after just finishing a game of tag. Sarabi suddenly rolled over and faced Taka with an odd look on her face. "Taka what will you do when you're king?" She asked curiously. That puzzeled the young cub he had not thought about this. "Well... first of all, No one would starve while others feast. We will eat as equals or not at all. It's not fair that we kill more than we eat when there are cheetahs out there who cannot even fill the bellies of the babies." Sarabia stared at him with that firey look in his eye and she had no dought that some day Taka would achieve this.

"I will make sure all the cubs are protected so no Mamas have to come back to the den crying about how those mangy, digusting hyenas took their babies. The hyenas may enter the pridelands by invitation only as they cannot be trusted so they may hunt here only by asking me the king!" He proclaimed proudly and shook his tuft of mane. Suddenly Sarafina and Mufassa came bounding up. "Hey guys what ar-" Mufassa yelled but to be shushed by sarabi. "Takas saying what he'll do when he is King." Sarabi whispered. Mufassa twitched nervously he knew Taka would never be King, his father had told him many a time that Taka will never rise as King that was his burden and gift alone.

"I will make sure girls are treated equally and not clawed or screamed at. I will go to my death before i ever see a lioness hurt by a male lion. No one shall ever raise a paw to my queen. That is punishable by death. My queen will live happily and we will have lots of cubs to play with. I will never see her shed a tear, who ever causes a single tear to fall from her beautiful brown eyes will be torn apart. We will have our own cave just for us but the cave the rest live in will be beautiful aswell. I will hunt with the lionesses to lighten the load. My ego will not dictate the way I will rule. I will be fair, Just and Swift." Zira slinked up to them. "Hi guys!" She giggled. Sarafina shushed her and quickly explained. "Oh cool!" She giggled. Taka shot her a dirty look. "My queen will be adored and worshipped. She will have power just as I will and she will be pampered. Her beautiful tan fun and her stunning brown eyes will be known in every kingdom."

Oh my god, Zira thought. He means me I have brown eyes and tanned fur, and I am the most beautiful cub there is. So he must mean the only other with that discription is Sarabi but they're best friends, they'd never fall in love. Plus I'm way skinnier than her, and I'm faster and smarter, my eyes are warm brown not reddy mud brown. I will be queen!

"The water holes will never dry up and every one will be able to drink as much as they need. The other boys will not be sent away or killed they will live here so that all lionesses have some one to love. No cub will be bullied i will see to that personally and anyone caught bullying will have to.. have to... eat hippo poo!" All the cubs laughed in unison.  
"It will be against the law to beat your cubs. For that you will be exiled!" His scar burned as he thought about what his father did.

"We will have a Party every week!" He laughed. She is so beautiful, Taka thought to himself. Her slim body and tan fur. The way it frames her baby face. The happiness that spills into her eyes when she sees me. And when I'm sad or hurt she rubs her head under my chin and purrs. The way her laugh sounds like millions of musical bells. When we walk our bodies are a little closer than need be and our tails almost touch. The way she remembers the oldest memories and the random things she blurts out. I feel like singing when i see her. She means the world to me and no one could ever change that. I love her more than mother. I love her more than Father. I love her more than Muffy. She is my light in the shadows.

By then Sarafina and Mufassa had run off together. Only Zira and Sarabi remained. Taka turned and looked his true love and said... "Will you be my mate Sarabi?" Ziras face fell as Sarabis turned into a huge smile. "Of coarse Taka..." 


End file.
